Quinn O'Kane's Diary
''Cast *Quinn O'Kane *Opaline Glass *Kirk Hamilton *Riley O'Kane Black Sheep You know. I consider myself a humble, honest person. Modest. I don't see myself as some kind of player or gambler. I like my life, I like my dad, and I like the farm. I miss my mum, but I guess we can't have it all. Oh and I hate my story. To live in the footsteps of my dad means doing vile things. Back then, I would have though. I would have gambled, cheated and hurt people if that's what my destiny meant. I would have done anything if it meant I could continue my farm life. If it meant my dad would smile at me and tell me I did a good job. Making him proud was... It was everything to me. But following my destiny wasn't the only way I could make him proud. Back then, I didn't know that. I didn't know just how much he loved me, and cared about what I thought. I thought he just wanted me around for the farm but I was wrong. And I'm so glad I was wrong. But it wasn't easy. Going from following to rejecting my destiny... It was not an easy path to take. Chapter 1 I was a neutral. Firmly a neutral. I had no interest in trying to change the ways things worked. I was fine with my destiny. Or at least I thought I was anyway. I was lying to myself, thinking that I could go through with it. After all, people have it worse than me. My own roommate, Obsidian Tunnel, gets mortally wounded for fairy's sake! Why did I just mention fairies? I hate fairies. I mean, with the whole debacle on Legacy Day, there's been so much tension around. Opaline Glass (that's Obsidian's "secret" girlfriend) went missing then wouldn't talk to us, then had a fight with Chelsea York and Kirk Hamilton! It wasn't like Opaline at all to argue with people and Kirk wasn't helping me at all, so in the end I had no choice. I eventually cornered her after class and tried to get a straight answer. '"Well I don't want to follow my destiny and I don't know what I want to do! Are you seriously happy with your story?"' That got me thinking. I wasn't happy. But this wasn't the time to even think about myself, I knew that. Instead all I replied with was: '"I think you should talk to Obsidian about this first, not me."' Chapter 2 After essentially shooing off Opaline to Obsidian, I couldn't help but ponder the question she had asked. When I thought about it, I wasn't happy with my destiny. The only reason I'd never said otherwise was because what was the point? My complaining wasn't going to do anything. Except now we had another option. Rebel. It still wasn't easy for me though. I ''believed in the destinies we had. Hah. Can you imagine me believing in my destiny? I really can't anymore. Opaline's question made me doubt the destiny I had. It made me wonder - why did I have to follow it? Our fairytales offer lessons and morals. My own is a cautionary tale warning you not to take things for granted and play around. That lesson is one my dad already taught me. He learnt the hard way, but he didn't want me to. Even worse than being taught a lesson I already know is that to properly fulfill my destiny, I will have to be with a lady. Ladies are fine, they're wonderful! Opaline and Star are amazing but to be honest, I have no attraction for them. When it comes down to it, I don't think I'm willing to be with a woman. My story... wants me to be with someone I have no capability of being with. Someone who will never get love from me even if they try. I was never going to do that - not with a new option. It had already been over a week before I approached Opaline about the destinies again. After settling things with Obsidian, we were talking again, and even seems as though she made up with Chelsea and Kirk. I didn't want to be too quick to approach but it finally got too much and I blurted out in the middle of a conversation: "What did you mean about not being happy about my destiny?" ''Chapter 3 '"Huh."' That was the only response Opaline gave. Obsidian and Star were paused in their conversation and things sort of went quiet. I tried to avoid it but Opaline's face told me that she wasn't going to let me just pretend I said nothing. '"You know... the other day. When we spoke about the destiny thing."' '"Oh, don't worry about that. I was just upset. It's all sorted now."' I felt a little spark of annoyance, and I had to bite my lip to hold it down. I had no right to get angry. In fact, I should never have brought it up in front of Obsidian and Star. Things just got back to normal and here I was, letting my emotions get ahead of me. Instead I just laughed and smiled. '"Haha, yeah you're right. It's nothing."' I could feel the pain at the edge of my eyes. Tears were threatening to form and fall, but I just returned to the topic we were conversing over beforehand. I could sense all three of them watching me, but I brushed off the feeling of discomfort, and just tried to look like nothing was wrong. Chapter 4 It was eventually too much to act like nothing was wrong in front of them, and excused myself from the three of them, heading off to the bathrooms. I walked down the corridor at a slow pace. There was no doubt in my mind that Star and Obsidian knew something was up. Opaline ''definitely knew. I couldn't stay in that room pretending everything was okay. Without even realizing, I had begun crying in the hallway. The tears that threatened to fall before finally had nothing stopping them, and I bowed my head to hide them. I stopped in my step, and rose a hand to my face trying to get the tears to stop before I heard a voice. "Quinn?" I looked up and saw Kirk. Right then, he was a blessing in disguise, and seeing him look worried for me... I couldn't stop myself. Before he could say anything else, I had practically thrown my arms around him and began crying. I couldn't hold it in any longer. ''Chapter 5 '"So... Opaline has decided to be a Rebel and now you're not sure what to do because you aren't happy with your destiny?"' I nodded. That pretty much summed up where I stood at that moment. I was confused about rebelling. Kirk seemed to understand at least. He had hugged me and listened to me while I had cried and calmed down. '"When I think about it, I want to rebel, I really do! The story I live is unfair... But what about my dad? What if he's disappointed of me... After my mum passed away... I don't want him to disagree with the choice I make. What if he wants me to follow my destiny? I don't want to let him down."' I dropped my head, sighing heavily as I say nothing more. It's hard to tell what Kirk is thinking but I can feel him looking at me. It was silent. '"... Quinn, you want an honest answer?"' Of course I did. I looked up, and I saw him smiling at me. I felt the tears sting at my eyes, but Kirk's smile made me feel a bit more relaxed. I waited patiently for him to continue. '"Do what makes you happy, Quinn. I don't like seeing you cry - I want to see you smile again."' Chapter 6 '"You aren't disappointed in me?"' I stared at my Mirror Phone, that I was actually using for once, talking to my dad on the other side. I was sat on my bed, on camera with him, telling him everything that had happened... Then what I decided. '"Son... Quinn, remember this. After Amy passed away... I raised you the best I could. And I'd say there's nothing in this world that you could do that would disappoint Amy, Cameron or me. We're all proud of you no matter what you choose to do. I'll support you in your choices, and Amy and Cameron will be watching over you always. There's no doubt in my mind that she's watching right now, and she's smiling because our son is such a loving and caring person, who wants to do right."' I couldn't ''not cry. Although my dad and I often spoke of my mum and Cameron, this time just felt different. Knowing my dad wasn't disappointed in me made a big difference though. I didn't have anything to be scared of now. "You're the best, dad." With my dad's reassurance behind me, I felt a lot more comfortable in my own choices. I wasn't going to let a destiny ruin my life. Instead, I had decided I was going to live a life my parents and sibling would be proud of and to this day, I hope that's what I've done. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Diaries by TheLuckyKira Category:Quinn O'Kane